humongousentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy Fox
Spy Fox Is A Spy And He Needs To Save The World From William The Goat Napoleon Le Roach And Poodles Galore. And You'll Need To Help Him Save The World. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Service History Spy Fox's early history of service to Spy Corps is scattered and can often be found about by clicking on him randomly. According to the first game, he saved Lima, Peru (and possibly the whole world) from a wart epidemic started by the evil Professor Lumpenstein. He also faced the evil Balenvon Overdraft (and got locked in a safe by said villain for a while) and crashed his car, the Aesti Spumoni, escaping from an evil doctor. The series starts with the game Spy Fox in Dry Cereal. Spy Fox is flying in his plane over the Mediterranean Sea. A cat stewardess offers him a TV dinner. As Spy Fox is about to eat, his partner Monkey Penny calls him, telling him about the danger of the world's milk reserves being depleted. The factories of Amalgamated Moo Juice Inc. have been abandoned and drained of milk, and the only clue that Spy Corps operatives have is samples of feta cheese found in the office of the president and CEO of the company, Mr. Howard Hue Heifer Udderly III. A picture of him has been hidden in Spy Fox's mashed potatoes. Spy Fox is then assigned his top priority: finding Mr. Udderly. The samples have been traced back to the Greek island of Acidophilus, which Spy Fox's plane is flying over. Spy Fox then jumps out of his plane. However, he is falling, and he has left his parachute in his other tuxedo. Hoping that one of his special spy gadgets will help him, Spy Fox sorts through the pens. The player randomly chooses the pen. Sometimes you will get a random landing device (either a whoopee cushion, a pogo stick, or a fishing hook which Spy Fox attaches to a passing helicopter to swing on and land); other times you will get something else (ie. a tank, a cake, a balloon, safe, a piano, an anchor, a taxi cab, or an anvil, followed by Spy Fox saying something). When Spy Fox lands, the player types in an entrance code to the Spy Corps Mobile Command Center (disguised as a half-buried boat in the town square) in the form of a fortune cookie to gain access to the base. Monkey Penny then gives Spy Fox drachmas (Greek money) and a lazer toothbrush (used to cut through metal). Spy Fox goes to the feta factory at the docks to find Mr. Udderly. The door, made of solid steel, is shut, so Spy Fox uses the lazer toothbrush to hilariously cut a hole the shape and size of himself. Inside, Mr. Udderly has been tied up and is dangling over a pool of hungry piranhas. Spy Fox notices the temperature controls for the pool, and makes it colder, eventually forming a sheet of ice. He then pulls the lever, getting Mr. Udderly down, but the cow CEO almost falls through the ice. Spy Fox saves him however, and the piranhas are surprised by his escape (especially a whining baby piranha, annoying its parents even more). Mr. Udderly is taken to Mobile Command by Spy Fox, who debriefs him. Mr. Udderly explains how he was "working" (sharpening pencils, for as he puts it, "you have to stay pretty sharp in the dairy business.") as usual, when two of William The Kid's rhinos attacked him, eventually overwhelming him with the smell of the feta cheese on their shoes, then forcing him into a bag and kidnapping him to Kid's secret volcano fortress on the island. After the flashback, he tells Spy Fox how he was able to learn a few things from being held prisoner by Kid, head of N.O.G., Nectar Of The Goats Corporation, a world-renowned premiere of goat milk and goat by-products. Kid has captured all of the world's dairy cows and built a milky weapon of destruction (a giant milk carton), planning to flood the capital with dairy milk, frame the cows for his crime, and then take over the entire dairy world. When William The Kid turned his back, Mr. Udderly stole the disarm code for the milky weapon of destruction and swallowed it so it wouldn't be discovered. Professor Quack then enters the room and loads the Spy Gadget Vending Machine with gadgets for Spy Fox, who first uses the X-Ray Gum to look inside Mr. Udderly's stomachs. The disarm code requires either a key, a punchcard, or a diode.